


Laundry Day

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dr. Horrible inspired, F/M, Other, Supervillain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Because your idea of hanging around the laundromat she goes to and stalking her has gotten us so far.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Omega was a dreaded villain. A force to be reckoned with. People trembled when they heard his name, spoke only in hushed whispers, for there were rumours that even mentioning his name could summon him. Heroes fell like flies before him, one after the other, and other villains would beg for his aid. He was tremendous. He was ruthless. He was...

He was currently standing in a laundromat, palms sweating and throat choked up as he struggled to figure out exactly what to say to the attractive girl a few machines down.

“She has nice hair. You should mention something about her hair.” DuFresne suggested, a bright smile splitting their face at his idea. “Just to break the ice.”  
Omega, the most powerful villain in all of Blood Gulch City, also had an obnoxious second personality that seemed to live for undoing his masterful plans.

“You insolent fool.” Omega hissed, ignoring the startled old lady across from him nearly jumping out of her skin. “What kind of ridiculous idea is that? Compliment her hair, like that would actually work. God, I swear, you live in some kind of fantasy world.” He glared absently at the timer ticking down on the machine.

DuFresne snorted, giving their head a slight shake. “Because your idea of hanging around the laundromat she goes to and stalking her has gotten us so far.”

“It’s not stalking.” Omega huffed. “I am simply...observing. And preparing. To approach her. Shut up.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve definitely been ‘observing’, all right...” DuFrense sighed, glancing over at her from the corner of their eyes. The Hawaiian girl was still oblivious to their seemingly one sided conversation, humming to herself as she dumped her clothes into a washing machine. Another smile crawled onto their face. “What’s a good expression for these feelings anyways?”

Omega scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Like a fool.”

“No, more like...lovesick.”

“Special needs.”

“Omega, that’s rude.”

“Um...excuse me?”

Omega and DuFrense jumped simultaneously at the voice, their eyes landing on none other than the girl in question. They stared silently at her, as she stared right back. Her browns eyes shimmered questioningly as she stood, hands on her hips, waiting. The two couldn’t help notice and immediately push down the blush that was triggered by watching her absently bite down on her bottom lip.

Taking a moment to clear his throat, Omega straightened up and did his best to seem calm. “Y-yes?” Well, he tried.

The girl seemed not to notice, however, as she smiled and gestured over to the bottle of laundry detergent that sat on his machine. “Do you mind if I borrow some of that? It turns out I totally forgot to bring some, and its way too far for me to walk all the way back to my place and get some.”

“What a crazy random happenstance!” DuFrense blurted out, smiling at her. “We-I happen to have some! Here you go.” Upon reaching for the bottle, DuFrense managed to knock it over and spent a few seconds juggling it around, struggling to catch it. Omega finally managed to catch the bottle, with minimal eye rolling at DuFrense’s actions and turned to hand it to her.

“Here you are.”

Rather than taking it from him, she examined the bottle before glancing up at Omega’s face. She then smiled widely and began to laugh, much to Omega’s confusion. Before he could question her, she was taking the bottle from his hands and shaking her head. “Smooth moves there.”

Omega was a fearsome villain and no, he was not about to start blushing at a random girl’s teasing. “Yes, well-”

“Hey, have we met before?” She suddenly asked, tilting her head to the side as she examined him.

Omega froze up, cursing internally. Had she seen them before? Omega had always been sure that, until he had been fully prepared, she wouldn’t see him around. Had she perhaps recognized him from a news report about one of his exploits? Panic began to rise in the both of them.

“Oh, well.” DuFrense began.

“I doubt it.” Objected Omega.

“Busy city.” DuFrense explained.

“Rather unsocial.” Added Omega.

She was silent throughout their babbling, carefully examining them. Finally, with a nod, she shook her head. “Yeah, you’re right. I couldn’t have met you before.” Slowly, she smirked. “I would remember someone so cute.”

Omega was the Goddamned overlord of this city, and he was fairly certain his brain had just short circuited at the hands of a smug, yellow clad woman. 

“Oh, would you look at my...” Omega glanced down and, upon discovering that he was not wearing a watch, took a moment to find his words before blurting out, “wrist! I need to be going.” Without giving her a chance to respond, Omega turned on his heel and marched out of the laundromat, eyes glued to the floor as he hurried away.

“H-hey! You can’t just leave! We were finally...and she was...those were actually our clothes that you left back there!” DuFrense objected, frowning and glancing back over their shoulder.

“Nevermind that!” Omega snapped, immediately turning their head forward again. “We’ll...we’ll go back for the clothes later just...urgh, just come along you fool!”

 

“I just don’t know...I still feel like rushing out on her like that was a mistake.” DuFrense insisted, sighing as he listened to the sound of the bell jingling as they pushed the door open. Closing time was soon, and barely anyone was left in the small business. DuFrense took a quick moment to nod towards the owner of the establishment before walking over to the machine they had abandoned earlier that day. “If anything it just seems rude.”

Omega rolled his eyes once more, sighing through his nose. DuFrense had been pestering him on the subject all day, and he was really reaching his breaking point on this issue. “To be frank, I could care less what you think of the situation. No matter what you say, it does not change the fact that it is now too late to-”

The evil-doer immediately stopped short as his eyes finally fell on the washing machine. On it sat the bottle of detergent sat that he had leant to her earlier and, just underneath it, written carefully with the bright blue liquid, was the name “Kaikaina Grif”, followed by a phone number.

The two stood still, staring down at the information in silence. DuFrense eventually cleared their throat while he sheepishly ran a hand through their curly hair. “Well...too late, huh?”

Omega sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Shut up, moron.”

Omega, the legendary villain that cursed the city, smiled to himself as he copied down the number.


End file.
